Lâcher prise
by MissV27
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du concours LTC "Dans neufs mois, Toi et Moi, on sera Trois".
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les filles,

ça y est je me lance et publie officiellement mon premier OS. C'est stressant mais très excitant en même temps. ^^

J'en profite pour dire ou re dire un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews adorables et remplies d'encouragements sur le Twilight Contest "Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !". Je n'en revient toujours pas!

Merci à ma cops qui est mon premier cobaye et premier soutien. Même si tu n'es pas toujours objective, :P ton avis et ton soutien de toujours, m'aident beaucoup.

Et un immense merci à **Nic** qui, après la surprise de ma participation, m'a énormément encouragée. Je te remercie également d'avoir pris le temps de traquer mes fautes d'orthographes. ( j'espère quand même que tu n'a pas trop souffert avec ma conjugaison qui a tendance à mélanger tous les temps... :S )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Bonne ou mauvaise, je prend tout car ça permet d'avancer et progresser. ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûre à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Éternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !"

* * *

**Lâcher prise**

\- Alice je ne me plains pas je sais que ma vie est parfaite. J'ai un job que j'adore...

\- Des collègues géniaux. Surtout moi!

\- Oui surtout toi mademoiselle Modestie. Mon fiancé est juste la perfection incarnée, nos familles et nos amis sont formidables. Mais j'aimerais tellement fonder MA famille.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella ça viendra. Tu te mets trop la pression.

\- C'est facile à dire tu tombes enceinte dès que Jasper te regarde. Tiens je suis sûre que même en te regardant en photo ça fonctionne.

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Ok nous avons eu quelques facilités pour avoir Kate et Benjamin mais il a fallu du temps pour celui là.

Elle pointe son ventre qui est déjà bien arrondi.

\- Ho mon Dieu quatre mois d'essais Alice! Tu sais depuis quand on parle bébé avec Edward? 18 mois! Tu aurais eu le temps d'en faire deux au minimum.

\- Arrête Bella! Ce que je veux te dire c'est que cette fois ça a été plus long, et ne hausse pas les sourcils! Ça a été plus long car je ne pensais qu'à ça. C'était une véritable obsession et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi. Les centaines de tests que vous avez effectués ont prouvé que tout est en ordre, c'est donc purement psychologique.

\- Super maintenant tu me traites de folle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu veux bien arrêter de déformer mes paroles.

Je souffle un coup. Elle a raison et je ne dois pas me défouler sur elle.

\- Ok excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'aimerais tellement ressentir tout ce que tu vis en ce moment. Si je ne tombais jamais enceinte? Il vaudrait mieux que je quitte Edward pour qu'il se trouve une femme super féconde qui lui donnerait ce qu'il désire le plus au monde.

\- Isabella Marie Swan future Cullen tu retires ça tout de suite! Edward ne veux que toi. Il t'aime plus que tout.

\- Mais il aime également les enfants! Il n'est pas pédiatre pour rien Alice.

\- Je sais. Sois patiente, tu vas nous faire un tas de petits Cullen je le sens et tu connais mes dons de médium.

\- Ouais en même temps ton don de médium t'a prédit qu'on allait se faire attaquer par un loup de trois mètres de haut lors de nos dernières vacances communes.

\- On a été attaqués non?!

\- Attaqué est un grand mot. Sans compter que c'était un chiot de trente centimètres au garrot à tout casser, apeuré par une souris et affamé qui a fini par aller vivre chez Emmett et Rosalie.

\- C'est la symbolique qui compte.

\- C'est ça.

\- Bon il faut que j'aille chercher les petits à la crèche, tu veux m'accompagner?

\- Non j'ai des courses à faire et après je passe au cabinet, Edward veut me voir.

\- Très bien on se voit bientôt alors et arrête de focaliser ok. Détends toi. Tiens j'ai une idée, la semaine prochaine, toi, moi, Rosalie et SPA! Ça te dit?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. Redis-moi quand ça vous arrange et je me libère. Allez file chercher tes canetons.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas les appeler comme ça!

Je ris. Je l'ai fait exprès je sais que ça l'énerve. C'est totalement puéril mais je me venge comme je peux. Je l'enlace. Malgré tout elle est une de mes meilleures amies et je l'adore.

\- À plus tard Bella, embrasse Edward de ma part.

\- Compte sur moi. Pareil pour Jasper et les petits. Bye bye

Nous nous séparons dans le parking, chacune prenant son chemin. Je passe à la pharmacie pour acheter un test d'ovulation, je n'en n'ai plus, et m'arrête pour le faire. Quelques minutes plus tard j'ai la confirmation que je suis en pleine ovulation. Docteur Cullen au boulot... Quinze minutes plus tard je suis au cabinet. Il est vide tant mieux. Je frappe.

\- Entre mon amour.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est moi?

\- Ta façon de frapper ma chérie. Et puis je n'attend personne d'autre.

\- Pas même une petite assistante qui serait prête à tout pour le beau pédiatre qui est la tentation incarnée?

\- Non. Il n'y a que toi.

\- Tu parle, il y en a un tas, tu es juste trop aveugle pour les voir.

\- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi c'est tout. Je me fiche des autres. Bon tu veux bien venir me dire correctement bonjour maintenant?

Il me tend la main pendant que je le rejoins afin de m'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je préfère ça.

\- Moi aussi. Alors tu as bien travaillé?

\- Oui la routine. Et toi?

\- Ho moi toujours la même chose, des dossiers et des prises de têtes avec Alice.

\- A quel sujet?

\- Tu le sais bien...

\- Ho encore. Écoute Bella justement je voulais qu'on parle de ça.

Je me crispe en voyant son hésitation. Est-ce qu'il veut me quitter? J'essaye de garder un air détaché.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse une pause dans nos essais. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux plus faire l'amour à ma merveilleuse fiancée mais je ne veux plus que tout ceci soit réglé par les tests d'ovulation et les prises de température. Je veux qu'on le fasse par envie et non par une sorte de devoir.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de moi?

\- Bien sûr que si Bella, tu me rend dingue. Mais j'aimerais un peu plus de romantisme et moins de calculs. Est-ce que tu peux me dire la dernière fois où on a fait l'amour de façon spontanée?

Je ne peux lui répondre. En effet le romantisme et le désir purement "gratuit" ont été mis de côté depuis un moment. Je baisse la tête.

\- Chérie je ne veux pas abandonner, mais je veux juste faire une pause. Profitons l'un de l'autre tout simplement. Tu es d'accord?

J'acquiesce.

\- Merci mon amour. Que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant ce soir? Je t'invite. J'ai très envie de te faire la cour comme au début.

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais dans ce cas je vais m'empresser de rentrer afin de me changer puisque j'ai rendez-vous.

\- Est-ce que j'ai droit à un dernier baiser avant?

\- Évidemment.

Je l'embrasse avec amour et me relève en soupirant. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette face à cet homme. Je me dirige vers la porte.

\- A tout à l'heure.

\- Sois prête pour 19h30.

Une fois rentrée je me prépare et essaye de me faire belle pour mon homme. Alice et Edward ont raison il faut que je décroche un peu de toute cette pression. Cette soirée va nous faire du bien. J'ai entendu Edward rentrer et filer sous la douche mais depuis pas un bruit, c'est étrange. Je suis prête lorsque quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Qui ça peut être? Je vais ouvrir et éclate de rire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

\- Il est 19h30, je viens chercher le jeune fille qui a acceptée de passer sa soirée avec moi. Tiens c'est pour toi.

Il me tend une rose bleue, m'a préférée, et me demande si il peut entrer le temps que je la mette dans un vase.

\- Bien sûre entre. Sois le bienvenu chez moi.

\- C'est joli. Tu y vis seule?

\- Non j'ai un coloc. Il est plutôt sympa. Je crois qu'il est gay mais qu'il n'a jamais osé en faire la révélation à son entourage.

Il se plaque dans mon dos en se frottant lascivement contre moi, ce qui me fait haleter.

\- Tu en es sûre?

\- Je n'ai pas de certitudes. Je ne voudrais pas le vexer en lui posant la question.

\- Il n'a jamais rien tenté avec toi?

\- Il m'a invité au resto.

\- Je crois qu'il a des idées inavouables à ton égard et qu'il tâte le terrain en douceur.

\- Tu crois ça? Je verrais comment se déroule notre sortie, après tout il est plutôt beau garçon.

\- Je donnerais cher pour être à la place de ce type.

\- Et bien ta soirée est avant la sienne, les cartes sont entre tes mains.

\- Voilà qui me met la pression. J'espère être à la hauteur pour que tu le vires au plus vite.

\- L'avenir nous le dira.

Je dépose le vase sur le plan de travail.

\- Merci beaucoup pour la rose. Tu as un bon instinct c'est ma préférée.

\- Je t'en prie. J'aime suivre mon instinct... Est-ce que tu es prête?

\- Oui on peut y aller.

Edward se comporte en vrai gentleman toute la soirée. Il se contente de me prendre la main de temps en temps et d'y déposer un doux baiser. J'ai l'impression de revivre notre première soirée. Et comme lors de notre première soirée il m'embrasse sur le front avant que je rentre. Bien sûre il entre avec moi mais nous nous contentons de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne me suis pas sentie si proche de lui depuis longtemps. Nous finissons par nous endormir paisiblement.

Les jours suivants se déroulent plus ou moins de la même façon. Soit nous sortons, soit Edward prépare le repas. Nous passons des soirées romantiques et tendres mais platoniques, ce qui commence à me frustrer terriblement. Je décide de mettre un déshabillé bleu, sexy mais pas vulgaire qui devrait lui faire de l'effet. En tout cas j'espère.

\- Tu es très belle. Dois-je déduire que tu as des projets?

\- En effet. Enfin seulement si tu en as envie.

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu a viré ton coloc?

\- Oui. Il n'était pas gay en fin de compte et il n'a pas voulu comprendre que je n'appartenais qu'à toi.

\- Pauvre garçon, en même temps comment le blâmer. Cependant je suis ravi que tu m'aie choisi.

\- C'était une évidence...

Je m'assieds à califourchon sur Edward et entame de légers mouvements de bassin. Nos corps se reconnaissent et se désirent instantanément. Nos vêtements volent dans tous les sens, les chaussettes y compris. Quelques minutes plus tard nous faisons passionnément l'amour. Je m'endors comblée et apaisée. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de lâcher prise.

Quatre mois ont passés, nous continuons de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre sans contraintes. Je suis beaucoup plus détendue, ce qui tombe à pic car Alice est exécrable. Elle doit accoucher prochainement, autant dire que la délivrance s'appliquera à tout le monde... Nous profitons d'une dernière soirée entre filles avant l'arrivée du bébé.

\- Rosalie dit à ton chien d'arrêter de lécher mes pieds!

\- Il a pitié de toi il sait que tu ne peux plus les atteindre alors il te donne un coup de patte.

\- Je dirais plutôt un coup de langue.

Rose et moi éclatons de rire. Cependant nous nous ravisons vite au vu du regard assassin d'Alice.

\- C'est très malin je suis morte de rire. Ha ha ha

\- Rhooo allez souris Alice tu auras bientôt un joli bébé à serrer dans tes bras, cela vaut bien la perte provisoire de tes pieds.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne les vois plus qu'ils sont perdus, espèce d'andouille.

\- Très bien Alice comme tu voudras. Et l'andouille elle t'enquiquine.

Je lui tire la langue de façon très immature. Je veux juste essayer de la détendre ce qui fonctionne un peu.

\- Alors est-ce que vous avez trouvé des prénoms avec Jasper?

\- Oui, Joshua si c'est un garçon et si c'est une fil...

\- Alice qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- CONTRACTION!

\- QUOI?! Non tu ne peux pas nous faire ce coup, Jazz n'est pas là.

\- Parce que tu as l'impression que j'ai choisi là! Tu ferais mieux de l'appeler pendant que je vais à la voiture.

\- Euuuh quand tu dis voiture tu ne penses pas à ma Volvo neuve n'est-ce pas?

\- BELLA!

\- Ok je n'ai rien dit.

\- Calme toi Bella, je suis gynéco je te rappelle, ça va aller. Je vais aider Alice à descendre par l'ascenseur, appelle Jasper et on va aller gentiment à l'hôpital. Tout se passera bien ok?

\- D'Accord.

Je souffle un coup puis appelle Edward qui est avec Jasper et Emmett.

\- Chérie il y a un problème?

\- Dis à Jasper que le caneton n°3 est en route et qu'il ferait mieux de faire pareil en direction de l'hôpital avant que maman canard ne pète un câble!

\- Évidemment il fallait que ça arrive ce soir. Cet enfant est déjà comme sa mère.

_\- Qui est comme sa mère? Ho mon Dieu c'est Alice!_

\- Tu constateras comme Jasper fait vite le lien...

Je ne peux empêcher un rire nerveux.

_\- Respire Jasper c'est le troisième vous êtes rodés maintenant. _

_\- Emmett tu crois vraiment qu'on s'habitue à ce genre de choses?_

\- Bon écoutes on se rejoint à l'hôpital faites vite mais soyez prudents.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime chérie.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

_\- Les roucoulades c'est pour plus tard Cullen! Je vais avoir un bébé là! On se magne_.

Je retrouve les filles qui sont déjà installées sur la banquette arrière. Alice a l'air de souffrir le martyre, je démarre et prie pour que la circulation soit fluide.

\- Jasper et les garçons sont en route Alice ça va aller. Un bébé à trois jours de Noël tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme cadeau.

\- La ferme Bella, mon plus beau cadeau sera la péridurale!

Je n'en dis pas plus je ne veux pas me faire mordre. Est-ce que les mamans canard ont des dents? Concentre-toi sur la route au lieu de penser à des idioties Bella.

Nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard. Dieu merci, c'est aux professionnels de la gérer maintenant. Malheureusement Alice nous lance un regard paniqué et humide.

\- Les filles vous venez avec moi, je ne veux pas être toute seule.

Je regarde Rosalie, comment résister aux grosses larmes de notre amie.

\- D'accord on vient ne t'inquiètes pas.

Nous suivons donc Alice en salle de travail. Je ne peux m'empêcher un pincement au cœur. C'est terriblement égoïste je le sais, mais je l'envie malgré tout. Rosalie le comprend et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Ça t'arrivera aussi Bella. Tu réclameras une péridurale en criant sur Edward tout en promettant qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais ou du moins pas sans pilule et préservatif inclus, tu verras.

Je verse une larme tout en éclatant de rire.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille seule? Elle comprendrait tu sais.

\- Non c'est mon amie elle a besoin de moi. Ça va aller. Merci Rose.

\- De rien. Allez allons y.

Nous retrouvons une Alice plus détendue. Dieu bénisse l'inventeur de la péridurale! Le travail est bien avancé il est temps de pousser et Jazz qui n'est toujours pas là. Je décide de filmer pour qu'il ait un souvenir au cas où il arriverait trop tard. Fort heureusement il se pointe quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Courage Alice on se revoit tout à l'heure.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle les filles.

\- C'est à toi de jouer maintenant.

Rosalie et moi quittons la salle juste avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes. Je me réveille dans une chambre, Rosalie à mes côtés.

\- Bella tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Comment tu te sens?

\- Un peu vaseuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Tu as fait un malaise.

\- Je suis désolée. Ça doit être un trop plein d'émotions. Ho mon Dieu comment va Alice?

\- Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle est toujours en salle d'accouchement. Edward est avec Emmett. Il ne sait pas que tu as fait un malaise.

\- Tant mieux je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter pour rien.

\- En fait Bella ça ne serait pas pour rien...

Quelques heures plus tard nous entrons dans la chambre d'Alice afin de rencontrer sa fille. Elle est en train de lui chanter une berceuse tout en la regardant avec fascination.

\- Entrez.

\- Hooooo ce qu'elle est mignonne.

\- Oui regardez cette bouille.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé elle est superbe. Félicitations.

\- C'est surtout moi qui ai travaillé je vous signale.

\- Oui Alice. Tu es formidable. Tu te sens bien?

\- Très bien. Bella tu veux la prendre?

\- Avec joie.

Mmmh elle sent ce doux parfum de bébés, j'adore cette odeur.

\- Alors est-ce qu'on peut connaître son prénom?

\- Sarah Isabella Whitlock.

\- Isabella?

\- Comme sa marraine si tu es d'accord?

Je suis extrêmement émue et accepte avec joie.

\- Je serais la meilleure marraine du monde mon petit caneton.

\- Je te déteste Bella.

Nous éclatons tous de rire. Rosalie me prend discrètement la main, bien consciente du séisme qui bouillonne en moi...

Nous rentrons une petite heure plus tard, mon amie et ma filleule avaient besoin de repos.

\- Alors marraine, la soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu?

\- Non en effet. On peut dire que cette petite sait déjà faire ses effets pour entrer en scène.

\- Sa mère tout craché.

\- Pitié non pas une deuxième Alice, l'humanité n'y survivrait pas.

\- Elle aura une marraine en or pour la canaliser.

\- J'espère...

La nuit se prolonge dans l'amour et la tendresse. Edward s'endort rapidement, quant à moi je me remémore cette journée et le lot de surprises qu'elle nous a réservé.

Trois jours plus tard, Alice est rentrée avec la petite. Elle a insisté pour que l'on fête Noël tous ensemble malgré sa fatigue. Pour lui faciliter les choses la fête se passera chez eux mais nous amenons tous un élément du repas afin qu'elle n'ait rien à préparer.

La joie et la bonne humeur sont de mise jusqu'au moment des cadeaux. Les canetons ont été gâtés et les adultes presque autant. Rosalie me fait un clin d'œil d'encouragement pour que je me décide enfin à tendre mon enveloppe à Edward.

\- Tiens mon amour, joyeux Noël.

\- Mais Bella tu m'a déjà offert un cadeau magnifique.

\- Je sais. Disons que celui-là est un petit plus.

Je reste debout pendant qu'Edward déchire l'enveloppe. Il sort la carte, l'ouvre et découvre ce qu'elle contient. Lorsqu'il se lève, prend ma main et plonge son regard dans le mien je suis en apnée total.

\- Bella c'est pour de vrai?

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?

Je murmure un "oui" à peine audible.

Edward me prend dans ses bras et se met à tourner tout en m'embrassant.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais?

\- Le jour de l'accouchement d'Alice j'ai fait un malaise. Rosalie a eu un doute et m'a fait une prise de sang. Tu avais raison il fallait que je lâche prise et laisse faire le destin. Je n'y ai même pas pensé alors que ça fait déjà 4 mois. J'ai passé une écho au cabinet de Rose hier, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise.

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille! C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Je t'aime Bella.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Mais ils parlent de quoi?

\- Tais-toi Emmett!

\- Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

Je fais un signe à Edward, lui signifiant que l'honneur de l'annonce lui revient.

\- Les amis je viens de recevoir la première lettre de mon fils.

\- QUOI?

Edward se saisit de la carte contenant mon échographie et la montre aux autres. Leur dévoilant le message que j'y ait inscrit.

"Joyeux Noël papa"...

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.

Des bisous à toutes mes copinautes de facebook qui illuminent mes journées. Je vous adorent les filles.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que la chaleur ne vous fait pas trop souffrir et que votre été se passe bien.

Me voilà enfin avec une petite suite pour ce premier OS mais avant de vous laisser tranquilles pour votre lecture, je tiens à remercier **Cathou** et **Puceron52** qui m'ont laissé des reviews adorables. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous dire que je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu mais mes alertes de reviews sont passées dans mon dossier spam et je n'avais pas vu vos messages... :-( J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Un grand merci également à celles qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de passer dans le coin pour me lire. ^^  
Je ne saurais jamais vous exprimer à quel point cela me touche et m'impressionne.

Un dernier grand merci pour** Ingrid**, ma Twin adorée, qui m'a énormément aidée dans la correction et qui m'a donné de précieux conseils. Encore milles mercis à toi ma belle.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaise. A bientôt, ici ou ailleurs...  
Bises

* * *

Ma grossesse a été difficile au début. J'avais beau en être à quatre mois lorsque nous l'avons appris, j'ai eu droit à tous les symptômes par la suite.

Les nausées n'ont pas duré longtemps, heureusement, car je passais mes journées dans la salle de bain. Alors attention, j'aime ma salle de bain, surtout la gigantesque baignoire et toutes les possibilités qui en découlent en compagnie de mon fiancé, mais la cuvette des wc, on a tendance à vite s'en lasser...

Mais, enfin, après un mois, le jour béni sans nausées arriva. J'étais épanouie, mon ventre s'arrondissait gentiment et bébé allait bien. Nous avons commencé les achats quelques semaines plus tard. Autant dire que j'ai largement regretté la présence d'Alice.

A croire qu'on faisait les courses pour un caneton n°4 !

Heureusement que Rosalie était là pour la contenir un minimum. Cette femme a une patience d'ange. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de demander à Edward s'il acceptait qu'elle soit la marraine du petit. Il a de suite dit oui. Un lien particulier nous unissait à Rosalie, cela nous semblait donc être une évidence.

Les semaines ont filé plus ou moins sereinement. Edward était adorable avec moi. Il a vraiment contribué à ce que tout se passe bien. Sans compter que le bonheur qu'on lisait sur son visage était communicatif.

Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux et j'avais hâte de voir arriver le jour où je pourrais enfin serrer mon fils dans mes bras.

Et il semblerait que ce jour de mai soit LE grand jour. J'ai perdu les eaux pendant le déjeuner, heureusement qu'Edward était là, il a donc pu m'accompagner de suite à la maternité. Non sans une légère panique mais nous nous sommes finalement mis en route.

Nous avons prévenu les autres par sms, ils étaient en chemin également.

\- Edward ça fait mal !

\- Je sais mon cœur mais...

\- Non tu ne sais pas !

\- Je veux dire que je suppose.

\- Oui tu supposes en effet ! Et encore tu es très loin de la réalité !

\- Courage on arrive, ils vont pouvoir soulager ta douleur.

\- Il y a intérêt !

Nous passions aux admissions, puis une gentille sage-femme vint me prendre en charge. Elle effectua quelques examens puis m'annonça une nouvelle à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis désolée mais votre travail est extrêmement rapide. Il est trop tard pour la péridurale.

\- QUOI ! Non, non, non vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça ! Revérifiez, vous avez dû compter un doigt de trop !

\- J'ai vérifié trois fois. Il est trop tard.

\- Mais je n'y arriverais jamais. Edward, fais quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé Bella, je ne peux rien faire. Mais tu vas y arriver, tu es courageuse, tout se passera bien.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon !

Le temps passa et les douleurs augmentèrent vite. C'était vraiment très violent.

Je sais que c'est stupide mais en cet instant, je me disais que tout ça était de la faute d'Edward.

Mais j'avais trouvé la solution à ce problème.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien mon amour, je suis fier de toi.

\- Tu sais Edward, je pense que notre prochaine visite dans cet hôpital sera pour ta vasectomie.

\- MA QUOI ?!

\- Vasectomie ! Tu as déjà entendu ce mot non ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais rien ! A moins que tu te transformes en mère porteuse, il est exclu que tu me refasses ça !

\- Enfin Bella, tu souffres je le comprends bien, mais tu ne le penses pas réellement.

\- Ho que oui je le pense ! D'ailleurs je crois qu'on va te prendre rendez-vous dès maintenant. On doit bien pouvoir biper quelqu'un.

\- Très drôle.

\- Je ne cherche pas à être drôle. Et puis tu devrais aller faire un tour. Je veux voir Rosalie et Alice.

Il soupira résigné.

\- Ok je vais les chercher.

Edward sortit de la chambre alors qu'une nouvelle contraction arriva. Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tellement voulu un bébé ? Mes amies arrivèrent au moment où la douleur s'apaisa. Jusqu'à quand ? ça c'était une autre question. Alice se rua vers moi en tapant des mains.

\- Haaa Bella je suis tellement excitée pour vous !

\- La ferme Alice ! Je te déteste autant qu'Edward !

Mon amie me regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tu m'a dit que ça faisait mal, pas que j'allais me déchirer et me contracter de part en part pendant que l'imbécile qui m'a mise dans cet état me dit des choses complètement idiotes.

\- Tu exagères ce n'est pas si...

\- SI Alice ça l'est ! Et encore le mot est faible ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti et surtout pourquoi tu l'a fait trois fois ? Tu es maso ou quoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est juste qu'on oublie la douleur dès qu'on voit notre bébé. C'est tellement magique tu verras.

\- Écoute, j'aime tes enfants, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tes canetons puissent être magiques !

\- Bella ce n'est pas parce que tu souffres qu'il faut recommencer avec les canetons !

\- Je fais ce que je veux Alice !

Rosalie s'interposa entre nous.

\- Ok les filles on se calme. Alice, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir si Edward a besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Ho oui bien sûre le pauvre il doit avoir soif et moi pendant ce temps je dois me contenter de glaçons et de brumisateur !

\- Ok j'y vais. Bon courage Rose !

\- C'est ça et embrasse les canetons de ma part.

\- Grrrr !

Alice partit, visiblement en rogne.

\- Tu exagères Bella, elle veut juste t'aider.

\- Eh bien je ne veux pas de son aide. Je veux une péridurale ! Tu avais raison, tu sais je la veux vraiment Rosalie.

Mes yeux devinrent humides pendant que je suppliais mon amie du regard.

\- Je suis désolée Bella mais il est trop tard pour la péridurale, ils te l'ont dit, ton travail est très rapide.

\- Oui mais tu peux bien faire quelque chose toi. Un petit calmant au moins ?

\- Non je suis navrée.

Rosalie me lança un regard plein de compassion et me massa le bras d'une façon qui se voulait apaisante. Ce qui fonctionna un peu. Rien qu'un peu...

\- Tu sais Rose c'est décidé, Edward ne me touchera plus jamais si on risque la moindre grossesse !

Rosalie éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Ho Bella oui c'est drôle. Et tu verras que lorsque la douleur ne commandera plus tes paroles, tu en riras aussi. Écoute, je comprends que ça soit difficile, je t'assure, et si je pouvais te soulager, je le ferais à la seconde mais tu vas être maman ! Tu en rêves depuis toujours.

Maman ! Rosalie continua de me parler mais je ne l'entendais plus. Ce mot magique me permit de me souvenir ce, pour quoi je m'étais battue et pourquoi je souffrais en ce moment même. J'allai être une maman...

J'éclatais en sanglots lorsque je réalisais que ma vie allait réellement changer pour toujours aujourd'hui et de la plus belle des façons. Douloureuse certes, mais belle.

\- Mon Dieu Rosalie je vais être maman !

\- Oui Bella. Et tu seras une très bonne maman. Mais il faut que tu essayes de te détendre le plus possible.

\- Je suis désolée. Je vais essayer.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, tu as le droit d'être sur les nerfs. Évite juste de vouloir castrer Edward ça serait dommage.

\- Heeey c'est mon fiancé, je suis la seule qui peut lui faire des bébés !

\- Mais oui je le sais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus je travaille déjà le sujet pour Emmett...

\- Je préfère ça.

Je fis un exercice de respiration qui était censé m'aider. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas ! J'étais sûre que c'était un truc pour déculpabiliser tous les gens autour de moi qui ne servaient à rien ! Soudain je réalisai les paroles de mon amie.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit du tout... Pas officiellement en tout cas...

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et posa sa main sur son ventre.

\- Hoo Rose, c'est formidable ! Félicitations, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.

Je pris mon amie dans mes bras et la serrai très fort.

\- Merci ma belle. Mais ne dis rien, on préfère attendre pour en parler à tout le monde, tu comprends.

\- Je ne dirais rien promis. Mais Rosalie ?

\- Oui Bella ?

\- Je te conseille une césarienne !

Nous riâmes toutes les deux alors qu'Edward et Alice revenaient dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

\- Rien du tout...

Alice me regarda d'un air inquiet. Je regrettai d'avoir été si méchante avec elle.

\- Alice je te demande pardon.

Je la regardai avec une mine contrite et sincèrement désolée.

\- Ça va Bella, il n'y a pas de soucis et puis je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'accoucher sans péridurale.

\- Eh bien tout ce que je peux en dire, c'est que je ne te le conseille pas pour un éventuel caneton numéro 4.

\- Bella !

Nous riâmes tous les quatre avant qu'une nouvelle contraction ne vienne me rappeler pourquoi j'étais ici. Edward s'approcha et me prit la main.

\- Serre, mords, tords, fais tout ce que tu veux de cette main, mon amour.

Je me contentai de serrer sa main aussi fort que je serrai les dents. La magie c'était douloureux quand même...

Les filles partirent entre deux contractions, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Edward ne me quitta pas une seconde et fit de son mieux afin de m'apaiser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les contractions étaient maintenant très proches, la sage-femme m'annonça que le moment était venu.

\- Edward j'ai peur.

\- Ça va aller, tu vas y arriver mon amour.

\- Non fais-le à ma place, j'ai déjà bien donné.

Il me sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, mais malheureusement tu es la seule à pouvoir finir le boulot.

\- Pfff c'est toujours aux femmes de finir ce que vous commencez de toute façon.

\- C'est vrai, et je te promets que nous en sommes désolés.

\- Bella, à la prochaine contraction, vous poussez de toutes vos forces et le plus longtemps possible. Vous avez fait le plus dur, maintenant il est temps de rencontrer votre bébé.

Ses mots me motivèrent et me donnèrent la force nécessaire pour tenir le coup. Les mains d'Edward, qui me soutenaient, firent le reste. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, à 19h07, la sage-femme déposa, le désormais, deuxième amour de ma vie sur la poitrine. Edward coupa le cordon et revint rapidement à nos côtés. Nous étions en larmes tous les deux alors que notre bébé était sagement sur moi.

\- Mon Dieu Bella il est magnifique ! Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Tu sais pour la vasectomie, je ne le pensais pas vraiment...

\- Je le sais mais je t'avoue que ça me rassure de l'entendre.

\- Et puis, si d'ici un petit siècle j'ai réussi à oublier cette douleur, je te promets qu'on en aura un autre.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle...

Il s'approcha alors de moi et m'embrassa. Cependant notre baiser fut vite interrompu par mon fils qui nous rappela sa présence. Mon fils !

\- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas qu'on s'embrasse.

\- A peine cinq minutes de vie et il est déjà amoureux de sa mère ! Ça promet !

Comme si le petit comprenait, il se mit à sourire en direction de son père. Malheureusement ce moment suspendu dans le temps fut interrompu par la sage-femme qui nous annonça qu'il était temps pour le petit d'être nettoyé et de passer quelques tests de routine. Edward l'accompagna pendant que l'on s'occupait de moi. Je ne sus combien de temps plus tard, je me suis retrouvée en chambre, mi endormie et mi exténuée. Edward n'était toujours pas là et ne tenant plus, je finis par m'endormir complètement.

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit complètement perdue et paniquée. Puis je vis la plus belle des images à côté de moi. Edward tenant notre bébé, en train de le regarder en souriant d'un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je l'identifiai comme étant son sourire de papa, fier, aimant, protecteur et ému devant ce petit mélange de nous deux. Il leva son regard sur moi et me rejoignit avec le petit tout en posant une main sur ma joue.

\- Hey salut toi. Tu te sens comment ?

\- Épuisée.

\- C'est normal tu as eu une grosse journée. Rendors-toi mon amour.

\- Dans un petit moment. Avant dis-moi comment va notre bébé ?

\- Il va très bien. Tout fonctionne à merveille, il est aussi parfait que sa maman. Est-ce que tu crois que tu aurais la force de le tenir ?

\- Ho oui depuis le temps que j'en rêve !

\- Allez bonhomme, il est temps d'aller voir maman.

Edward me déposa le petit dans les bras avec douceur en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Ce qu'il était beau ! Le portrait de son père ! Je lui caressai la main avant qu'il n'attrape mon doigt. L'émotion me submergea.

\- Bonjour mon bébé, je suis ta maman. Tu me reconnais ? Ce que tu es beau, tu vas faire des ravages comme ton père !

Il entrouvrit les paupières, on aurait dit qu'il me fixait. Je l'aimais déjà tellement, c'était incroyable ! Je commençai à fredonner un petit air jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Edward le déposa dans son lit puis s'assit à mes côtés. J'en profitai pour me blottir dans ses bras.

Il m'embrassa puis fixa son regard dans le mien.

\- Merci pour ce cadeau Bella. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

\- Tu m'as aussi fait ce cadeau Edward. Le déballage a été difficile mais c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un caneton puisse causer tant de douleur !

\- Je préfère les poussins chéri. Caneton c'est pour Alice.

Nous riâmes tous les deux avant de nous endormir enlacés et heureux. Quelques heures plus tard le poussin eut faim et nous l'exprima clairement. Edward alla chercher le nécessaire en pouponnière et revint avec le Graal quelques minutes plus tard.

Le calme fut quasi instantané. Bon il allait falloir que l'on apprenne à s'organiser, mais ça viendrait !

Les amis vinrent nous rendre visite en début d'après-midi. Je n'étais pas peu fière de leur présenter notre enfant. Nos parents ne pouvaient malheureusement pas être là aujourd'hui mais ils viendraient dès que possible. J'avais hâte de leur présenter leur petit-fils.

\- Hoooo ce qu'il est beau !

\- Bonjour petite crevette.

\- Alice ce n'est pas une crevette c'est un poussin.

\- Ha ha tu n'aimes pas ? Ça sera donc ma petite crevette tant que les miens seront des canetons.

\- Tsss. Tu vois mon cœur ça c'est tatie Alice. Sa mission première est de rendre chèvre maman.

\- Je t'adore aussi Bella.

Nous nous fîmes un clin d'œil complice. Au fond j'aimais bien crevette et je j'étais sûre qu'elle adorait ses canetons.

Tous nos amis m'enlacèrent, Rosalie fermant la marche.

\- Félicitations Bella, il est magnifique ! Tu peux être fière de toi, tu as tenu bon Maman !

\- Rosalie je te remercie, tu as toujours été présente pour moi. Et tu as su trouver les mots afin que je me rappelle ce qui comptait le plus.

\- De rien Bella. Les amies sont faites pour ça non ?

Je hochai la tête et lui proposai de prendre le petit. Ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle fera une mère formidable elle aussi.

\- Alors Bella comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça fait mal de le dire, mais Alice avait raison, je ne pense déjà plus à ces heures atroces de douleurs en le regardant.

\- AH qu'est-ce que je disais !

\- Oui oui Alice.

Je me repositionnai dans le lit et... ouille !

\- Non je me souviens quand même encore un peu des douleurs finalement...

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire puis reprîmes nos discussions. Emmett, Jazz et Alice sortirent quelques instants plus tard avec Edward. Il avait bien besoin de décompresser un peu. Il me fit signe en partant afin de me confirmer qu'il était d'accord pour que je parle à Rose...

\- Rosalie ?

\- Oui Bella ? Tu veux récupérer... Euh comment il s'appelle d'ailleurs ?

Je lui murmurai le prénom à l'oreille.

\- C'est un très beau prénom qui lui va à merveille.

\- Merci. Rose, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

Elle me regarda moqueuse.

\- Non Bella toujours pas de péridurale pour toi.

\- Ha ha. Je suis sérieuse.

\- Désolée, je t'écoute.

\- Et bien voilà, nous sommes amies depuis de très longues années, tu as toujours été présente à chaque étape de ma vie, de ma grossesse et tu as su trouver les mots hier.

\- Arrête tu te débrouillais très bien.

\- Non je perdais pied, tu m'as vraiment aidée. Tout ça pour te dire qu'Edward et moi aimerions que tu sois la marraine du petit.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec joie Bella.

Elle posa le petit dans son lit et vint m'enlacer. Nous pleurâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Vive les hormones !

\- Oui et ce n'est que le début. Au fait, tu te sens bien ?

\- A merveille. Je n'ai même pas eu de nausées.

\- Pas la peine de te venter, ça peut toujours venir.

\- Jalouse.

\- Absolument !

Les autres nous rejoignirent, Emmett semblait avoir mis Edward dans la confidence pour le bébé.

Jasper et Alice partirent peu de temps après. Ils devaient aller chercher les canetons pour les ramener à l'étang.

\- Reposes-toi bien Bella, la crevette n'a pas fini de t'épuiser.

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta femme Jasper. C'est très moche.

\- Avoue que tu m'adores comme ça ma belle.

\- Jamais !

J'enlaçai mon ami. Évidemment que je l'adorais !

\- Prends soin de toi et du petit.

\- Promis. Bye.

Rosalie et Emmett partirent également au bout d'une heure. Rosalie était fatiguée et je devais avouer que je ne refusais pas un moment de calme également.

Quelques jours plus tard je pouvais enfin rentrer à la maison avec mon poussin. Je savais qu'il faudrait que je m'organise et que ça ne serait pas toujours facile mais j'avais hâte d'entamer cette nouvelle vie de famille. Notre famille.

\- Tu es prête ma chérie ?

\- Oui prête et impatiente.

\- Allons-y alors. Je préférerais être à la maison pour le prochain biberon.

\- Ça serait mieux en effet.

Nous saluâmes les personnes du service qui avaient été formidables avec nous et les remerciâmes avant de rejoindre la voiture.

Le chemin se déroula sans encombres. Edward prit les affaires puis alla ouvrir la porte pendant que je sortais le petit de son siège auto. Il dormait toujours à poings fermés. Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte, je découvris une déco de bienvenue dans le salon. Nos amis étaient géniaux.

Je fis un petit tour de la maison puis allai dans la chambre du bébé. Edward me précèda afin de tirer le drap pour que j'y installe notre fils.

Nous l'observâmes quelques instants avant que son père ne lui parle.

\- Bienvenue à la maison Rafaël...


End file.
